Stuck on you, or rather with you
by AliJo
Summary: spova. i've got writer's block, this is to make sure i have something to do. check out chapter 2 and your review will help spova! IT'S TECHIONALLY A CROSSOVER, BUT THERE'S TO MANY TO PROPERLY PUT IN THAT SECTION
1. Chapter 1

Me: All right, I got writer's block for my other story, so this is just trying to fill the void.

Twila: yeah, fill the void while I'm out in nowhere's land!

Me: don't worry, I think you live.

Twila: Dork with a computer say what?

Me: um…. ENJOY! Disclaimer: own this do I not, wish I did I do. This takes place, probably season 1 or 2.

Twila: that makes me feel so much better

The hyper force was gathered in the training room, doing well what do you think? Antauri wanted to introduce a new technique to them.

"It's called the reliance system." He said. "We need to train ourselves to always be reliant on each other, to trust each other."

"Good thing you've got me, huh Nova?" whispered Sprx.

"To do what? Be a conceited jerk?" she whispered back.

"Now I've noticed some…tension between some members." Said Antauri. "And Chiro agreed with me."

Chiro nodded.

"That's right." He said. "That's why we've made this level, it's impossible to do alone."

"Does it have saws?" asked Otto.

"Yes Otto it has saws." Said Chiro. "Who want s to go first?"

"I'll go." Said Nova.

"Sprx, go with Nova." Said Antauri.

"You had to pick him, didn't you?" said Nova.

"Like you didn't want him to." Teased Sprx.

The level began. Series of cactus like things emerged from the ground, and began spinning in their direction. Sprx and Nova dodged them but they kept coming back.

"This is to easy." Said Nova sarcastically.

"Where are the saws?" asked Otto. Suddenly they popped out of each wall.

'Does that answer your question?" asked Gibson.

Next, they approached a wall with a red button at the top.

"The button stops them." Said Antauri from the next room. "Work together."

"I'll stop them, you hit the button." Said Sprx.

"No, I'll stop them and you hit the button." Retorted Nova

"No offense, but I'll handle it." Said Sprx.

"What, you don't think I can handle them?" she asked.

Eventually, it was clear to the rest of the team they weren't going to stop arguing so Gibson turned of the training simulation.

"Sprx, Nova could you come in here?" he asked. "Now?"

"Why is it so hard for you two to get along?"Chiro asked Nova and Sprx sitting on that awesome futuristic coach (which I love!).

"Because Sprx is an idiot." Said Nova plain and simple.

"Well Nova's oversensitive. "Said Sprx.

"I am not oversensitive!" she said raising her fist.

"Enough!" said Antauri. "If you two can't get along, what are we going to do? Are you willing to risk the safety of the team because you can't resolve simple issues?"

"But he-." began Nova.

"No 'buts'." Said Chiro, Otto gave a chuckle. "You always blame each other about such little things."

"So we've come up with a solution." Said Gibson. "Otto?"

"I've made a truth serum." Said Otto, showing the container that held it.

"And?" asked Nova.

"This way you guys won't fight anymore."

"And that works how exactly?" Sprx asked.

"I'm not sure, but it can't hurt to try!" Otto said. "Now stick out your hands."

They didn't.

"Sprx, Nova." Said Antauri sternly.

They did, they weren't happy about it, but they did. Otto reached into the container a plopped wet, sticky goop onto their out stretched hands.

"Okay, how do you feel?" asked Otto

"Disgusted." Replied Nova.

"It works!"

"Ugh, it smells horrible. "Said Sprx, and then he put his hand in Nova's face, teasing her.

"Ew, move it or I'll move it for you!" she said angrily, pushing it away with her own goop-covered hand.

"This is stupid, "she said. "I'm leaving." She got up from the coach and tried to leave, but Sprx just pulled her back down. "Okay, very funny, let go of my hand."

"Me?" he asked. "You let go of my hand."

"Um Otto, let me see that substance you created." Said Gibson.

"Okay, but why?" asked Otto, handing it to him.

Gibson looked it over thoroughly.

"What is it, chrome dome?" asked Sprx.

"I do believe Otto neglected to add the necessary component which triggers the conscience core and instead produced an adhesive." Said Gibson.

"Which means?" asked Chiro.

"This is glue." Said Gibson. "I'm afraid you two are stuck together."  
"WHAT?!" screamed Nova. " FOR HOW LONG?!"

"I can't say, " said Gibson. "Possibly, uh, forever."

"Well, now you have no choice but to work together," said Chiro with a nervous laugh.

Just then the alarm went off, the monitor showed formless entering the city.

"Still think it's funny?" asked Nova, angrily

**I do! I'm evil, hey, maybe that could go to the kill Sparky forums! **_**Glue him to Nova,**_** hmmmm. REVIEW! Do it! Do it now! I'm using the force!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:(sing-song) I'm back!**

**Twila:(also sing-song) I'm not. Seriously, when will you get back to your other story?**

**Me: I'm in a rut; I'm debating if you live or die.**

**Twila; Debating? You'd kill your own OC?! I'm like your baby!**

**Me: you had to say that. Now I can't kill you!**

**Twila: besides, you gave me a song.**

**Me: I'd give a ham sandwich a song if I felt like it. Great! Now I want ham! *Goes to get ham***

**Twila; I prefer chicken myself. Disclaimer: AliJo owns nothing but me, but I'm not in this story. Because **_**I'm**_** out in **_**space **_**doing who-knows-**_**what**_**!**

**Me: shut up already! I get it! Just stop whining!**

"All right, so how do you propose we defeat formless glued together?" demanded a very angry Nova.

"Work together." Replied Antauri simply, and headed to his colored tube (I need a better name for those things.)

The rest of the team followed his lead and headed to their own, leaving Sprx and Nova by themselves.

"We're taking the foot cruiser." Insisted Nova.

"Uh, no." said Sprx. "the fist rocket is more important."

"The foot cruiser has more power."

"But an Ariel attack is more important."

"I'll give you an Ariel attack!" she said, raising her fist.

"Nova, Sprx." They heard Antauri say. "If you can't come to an agreement, neither of you will go. Now Jinmay has agreed to take the foot cruiser, so this time you'll take the fist rocket."

"Fine." Said Nova, going to the red tube, dragging Sprx behind her. "But I'm driving."

"Oh no you're not."

"Oh yes I am."

They argued the whole way up.

"Gibson, if not for their sake, at least do it for ours," said Chiro. "Please find a way to separate them!"

"Believe me, nothing else would bring me joy." Said Gibson. "But right now we have a bigger task to overcome."

The formless approached the city quicker and quicker by the minute.

"All right team, battle stations!" said Chiro.

"Super."

"Robot."

---------

"Um, Sprx?" asked Gibson. "Sprx?"

No answer.

"Sprx?" asked Antauri. "Nova? Can you hear us?"

Chiro sighed. "Let's go see what's wrong."

They went down (err, up?) to the fist rocket and found Nova and Sprx still arguing. Nova was insisting she drive, and Sprx was defending his right as a pilot.

"Nova! Sprx!" said Antauri. They stopped and looked at him. "If you two can't get along, I'm afraid you can't come."

"But Antauri, you don't understand." Began Nova.

"Yes I do, "he said. 'You two insist on pointless belligerent, and until you can come to a resolution, neither of you will be coming on missions."

"But…"

"No objections." Said Antauri.

"But who's gonna fly the fist rocket?' asked Sprx.

"We won't take the robot as a whole," responded Chiro. "Antauri's right, this is getting out of hand. Let's go team." He said to the rest of the team.

"Don't worry I'm sure you two can work it out, you always do." Said Jinmay.

But Sprx and Nova weren't so sure.

BLAH BLAH BLAH, BATTLE BATTLE BATTLE. BATTLE OVER, BACK AT THE ROBOT

Sprx and Nova were sitting on that awesome couch that I'm gonna steal someday. They were still pretty darn steamed at each other and weren't speaking.

"They're still fighting." said Jinmay.

"Now this is getting ridiculous." Said Gibson. 'It was nearly impossible taking down all those formless without their assistance."

"Any suggestions?" asked Chiro.

"oh oh ! I have one!" said Otto eagerly.

"One that doesn't involve fried dough and a unicycle?" said Gibson.

"Oh."

"I think they need professional help." Said Jinmay. "And I know just the person for the job."

Me: *comes back with ham* Now here's the fun part. I'm willing to put you, yes YOU! In this story. Just tell my your character or characters (personality and what not, limit is two per person, not counting groups who come in at once) in a review, your method and I'll put you in to help Sprx and Nova. I'll have one or two different people each chappie until these two get their issues straight. So review and help me help them!!!

Twila: and if you don't, I'll hafta step in, and I'm so good with the words and having them come out good. Plus, I'm still in space somewhere.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**All right I'm back and because my OC is super mad at me I am trying to get my other story up too. So blah blah blah, funny stuff blah blah blah I dreamed I married a rooster. Okay disclaimer: I don't own anything, except uh… I own an action figure of Otto. Let it begin! **

Jinmay went to the giant computer and began typing something

"Who are you getting?" asked Chiro.

"An old friend."

Suddenly a young woman appeared on the screen in an army uniform, she was clearly and official. She looked very serious and a little ticked off.

"What?!" she demanded.

'Hi, Sam," began Jinmay.

"Speak up soldier!" demanded Sam. "And fix that posture! Stand up straight!"

"Yes sir, err, ma'am!" said Jinmay with a salute." permission to speak?"

"Granted. Now, what is the purpose of your call?"

"You see my two friends are, um, glued together and don't seem to get along very well."

Said Jinmay. "And we need you help to find a solution."

"Well let me see them." Said Sam. Jinmay stepped aside. "They're monkeys."

"Um, yeah, is that a problem?" Jinmay asked.

"No, no. But if it's monkey business you have…"

'Oh, great." Said Sprx. "a comedian"

"…Then I should be there in person to assist." The screen went dark.

"Um, how's she gonna find us?" asked Chiro.

"By my calculations it'll take at least…" began Gibson.

Just then Sam came walking through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." she said. "Traffic."

"…Now." Finished Gibson.

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"We're glued together." Said Nova _as-a-matter-of-factly_.

"Don't sass me soldier!" boomed Sam. "you will address me as Captain, ma'am or General; do you copy?"

"Sure, why not?" said Nova, and then with a glare from Sam she added; 'ma'am."

"Okay then, way I see it you two got to learn to get along." Said Sam. "so you're not leaving until you can cooperate."

'And whose gonna stop us?" asked Sprx.

"Me." Said Sam. "TRY TO GET THROUGH ME BICKERING!"

"Sam, I don't think force is the best method." Said Antauri.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you spend 8 years in the army?" said Sam. "did you take down 20 enemy soldiers single handedly? And I do mean with one hand behind your back? No? I didn't think so! So let me do what I came here for!"

"She's almost as crazy as you." Whispered Sprx to Nova.

Nova punched him in the arm.

"Hey! No rough housing!" screamed Sam. "you're on the same team so start acting like it! Now way I see it solitary confinement is the only way to make you two learn…"

While Sam went on lecturing, Nova and Sprx went over to the container of glue. They picked it up and snuck up behind Sam.

"…And I said 'well I'm flattered but I don't think those boots are my size' and the Prime Minister just laughed and, mph!!" suddenly her mouth was covered in glue, set shut.

"Well, technically they worked together." Said Otto.

But Sam wasn't so pleased. She looked pretty steamed, and was mumbling something that sounded like "one thousand push-ups"

"Well that was helpful." Said Nova sarcastically. "Any other brilliant ideas?"

"Well how about one of my old friends?" suggested Sprx.

"You have friends?" asked Nova unconvinced.

"Yeah, let me give Sky a call." Said Sprx and he went over to the awesome computer and began to type. A sky blue cybernetic monkey with pink eyes appeared on screen. Behind her were rows and rows of pink bunnies.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sky, it's Sprx.."

'You think I don't know that? I'm not blind!" said Sky sassily. "What do you want?"

"Um, well you se we have a little problem…"

"And you want me to solve it? Of course, what else is new?" said Sky. "Shoot Sparky boy, before I die of old age."

"Um, me and my …uh, friend sorta got glued together."

'Oh that is too much, I pity the fool who got stuck to you!!" said Sky, laughing.

"I'll be right there." The screen went dark.

"Okay, by the placement graph, she's even farther away than Sam was. I doubt she can get here…."

Just then, Sky walked through the door.

"…Never mind." Said Gibson.

"Okay, doll." said Sky, walking over to Nova and Sprx." Lets' see the damage."

She looked at the substance connecting them, and pulled and tinkered with it.

"Well, you're sure are suck.' She said.

"We know that." Said Nova. 'Any suggestions to how to unstick us?"

"Uh, no." said Sky. "This is too funny. It ain't my problem, why should I help?"

"Then why did you come down here?" asked Otto.

"To make it easier." She answered and stepped aside to reveal the glue clump was smaller and looked somewhat weaker.

'How did you do that?" asked Jinmay.

"I thinned it down, but that's about all I can do." Said Sky." So don't say I never did anything for you, Sparky Boy." She said, then she saw Sam, mouth still glued. "What's up with the chick in the army boots?" she asked.

"Nothing." They all replied.

Hey wait a minute.' Said Sky walking back over to the glue clump. 'If you turn it like this, and twist it like this, and then make a loop, it kind of looks like a.. Bunny!"

The team groaned.

"Now we just gotta make it pink!

"I can do that!" said Otto and he went to his room and came back with some pink paint.

Sky began to happily paint it, and now Sprx and Nova had a pink glue bunny connecting them. Like that made it any better.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Said Nova as Sky squealed at the extreme cuteness of the bunny. "Any body got any less weird friends?"

"I do believe Gibson and I do." Said Antauri.

'Why yes of course! Larissa and Dana! Why didn't I think of that before?" said Gibson. "I'll call them at once!"

"I'm beginning to feel this is pointless." Said Nova

**Okay, I couldn't get to them all, but next chapter there will be Dana and Larissa, plus Natasha and Shay. I got some great stuff for them so just you wait!!! Thank you Em Rib and Sonia and DementerChild. If I misused you Ocs in any way, let me know. And I am now throwing out the limit, give me as many Ocs as you want, I'll even use crossovers! But just keep in mind it might take a while for me to update. REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm here with more as promised. This time I have Caraqueen, Sparx and Nova 4ever and Princess of the Grave's Ocs. So thanks guys :D. on with the story!!! Disclaimer: oh god, is this really necessary? I don't own anything, when will you people realize that?**

"Who are Larissa and Dana?" asked Otto.

"Friends Antauri and I made a while back." Answered Gibson.

"And you think they can help us?" asked Sprx.

"Well, better than Sky did at least," he said looking at her, still gawking over the pink glue bunny.

Just then two female monkeys appeared on the screen. One was dark magenta, with eyes a mixture of turquoise and sky blue with three eyelashes on each eye. The other was a light green and she had soft pink eyes. They looked rather happy to see Antauri and Gibson.

"Hi Gibson!" said Dana (the green one) rather shyly.

"Hello Antauri." Said Larissa (the magenta one) happily. 'What's up?"

"Greetings, Larissa, Dana. We require your assistance." Said Gibson.

"With what?" asked Dana.

"Well, it would appear that Sprx and Nova have gotten themselves stuck together." Said Antauri.

"How can we help?" they asked together.

"Well, you could unstick us!" said Nova angrily. She wasn't angry with them, but one can only be so calm being stuck to Sprx.

"We'll be right over." They said together again, and the screen went off.

"I'm not even going to bother calculating their destination time." Said Gibson, and no sooner had he finished had Larissa and Dana walked through he door.

"Everyone, this is Larissa and Dana." said Antauri. "Larissa, Dana, this is Sprx, Nova, Otto, Chiro and Jinmay." He said pointing to them as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you." Said Larissa. Dana turned invisible. "You'll have to excuse her, she's a little shy."

"Understandable." Said Jinmay. 'Now, what do you suggest we do for Sprx and Nova?"

"Mind if I go first, Dana?" asked Larissa. Dana, still invisible, gave a quiet "sure."

"Okay, I think you two should go through he tunnel of love at the Shuggazoom carnival!"

"What?!" said Nova angrily. "Oh, no! How will that help us!?"

"You never know!" said Larissa. "It might work."

"Antauri do we really haft to?" asked Nova.

"I would advise you to, Nova." Said Antauri. "Larissa's method might work."

"Hey, maybe I don't wanna do it either." Said Sprx. The team just looked at him as if to say _oh, really? _"Shutting up now."

"It might work." Said Jinmay.

So off they went to the carnival!!

"Chiro, you're not still afraid off clowns are you?" asked Otto.

"No, no. It's just I don't remember there being so many." He answered.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Said Nova. "Where is this thing?"

They found it and needless to say it was…okay it was ridiculously mushy! I mean omg was it gaudy as heck! Just one look at it and Nova was like "no way!"

"C'mon Nova, give it a shot." Said Chiro

"Don't tell me you support this too!" said Nova.

"Next!" said the attendant.

"That's us." Said Sprx. 'c'mon Nova, the sooner we get on the sooner it's over."

So, against her will, Nova got on. And she didn't enjoy a single second of it. But I can't say the same for Sprx. He tried to make a move, but it's only so easy to be subtle when you're glued together. If Nova knew what he was up to, she didn't let it show. She simply looked to her side and watched the scenery pass by giving Sprx the occasional barmy glare. Lets' just post it as awkward, silent and not exactly helpful. But Sprx had the time of this life, so it wasn't a complete waste. They came out looking grim.

"So how was it?" asked Otto.

"Horrible." Said Nova.

"Are you sure you both think that?" asked Larissa, reading a certain red someone's mind (okay, that is a cool power!)

"Uh, so Dana what do you suggest we do?" asked Sprx, changing the subject.

"Oh, well. Communication is very important." She said. "Perhaps you should talk about your issues."

"Talking?" asked Nova. "Really? As if he doesn't do enough of that."

**So back at the robot…**

"Okay, so what exactly do you two argue about?" asked Dana, calmly.

"What is this therapy?' asked Sprx mordantly.

"Just answer the question." Said Gibson. "I do believe Dana is on to something."

She blushed. "Thank you Gibson, Sprx?" she asked again. "What do you do that makes Nova so…"

"Irritated." Said Nova.

"Yes, that."

"Well, I guess I'm just too charming for her." He said, and she punched him in the arm.

"Try again." Said Nova. "He's ignorant, dense, and shameful. That answers your question?"

"Um, okay. But he must have some good points too." Said Dana.

"Let me think." Said Nova.

**4 hours later…**

"I got nothing." Said Nova.

"Oh, well. Sprx? Surely there must be something about Nova you like." Said Dana.

Larissa saw where this was going. "Um, Dana I suggest we stay away from that area." Than she whispered something to her. "Oh, okay." said Dana. 'I understand."

"Well perhaps you can tell the other how they can improve." Suggested Dana. 'So Nova, I want you to look at Sprx and tell him how he can improve in your eyes."

"Be less of a jerk." She said looking straight ahead.

'Okay, but tell him."

Nova looked at Sprx and repeated it.

"Okay Sprx, now you."

"Um, punch less hard." He said. And Dana smiled. "I think we may be getter somewhere." She said happily.

"Okay, but I thought the purpose of them being here was to unstick us." Said Nova. "How is this helping that?"

"Oh, well I can help that too." Said Dana and she walked over to the pink glue bunny and she shoot lasers at it.

"Whoa, are you trying to kill us?" said Sprx.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize how powerful they were." Said Dana, turning invisible.

"Don't worry Dana, "said Gibson. 'I believed it to be a good attempt.'

"Thank you," she said reappearing. "I thought that by the density of the substance the intensity of my laser might break the cohelant bond."

"I thought the same thing.' Said Gibson. "But I'm afraid that because of Otto, the destruction answer is a mystery."

"Let me try!" said Larissa, and she turned her hand to the two and set the bunny on fire. But it didn't last long and didn't do much good.

"I have a feeling things are only getting worse." Said Jinmay to Chiro.

"I think I have a solution." Said Otto and he went to computer. But the others didn't notice. Dana and Gibson were talking about the substance's density, Larissa and Antauri were trying to see how the power primate could help, Sprx and Nova were arguing. Suddenly two monkeys appeared on the screen both black. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing at looked up.

"Hey Natasha, hey Shay." Said Otto.

"Hi Otto." said Natasha, super hyper

"What's up?" asked Shay, also super hyper.

"We have a situation here." He said. "Sprx and Nova are stuck together and we don't know what to to."

"Did you try bringing in a scary lady in army boots?" asked Shay.

Sam gave an angry mumble.

"What about a sassy girl obsessed with pink bunnies?"

"It's not an obsession if it's healthy." Said Sky.

"Okay, we'll be right there." they said and the screen went dark. The next thing they knew, Shay and Natasha appeared at the door.

'How'd they get here so quickly?" asked Dana.

"It's the magic of fan fiction." Said Larissa.

"Okay," said Shay. "If it's glue you have I suggest we bring in the secret weapon."

"It's totally secret." Said Natasha.

"What is it?" asked Nova.

'We can't tell you it's secret!" they said together. They left the room for a minute and Shay came back with a bucket and Natasha with blindfolds.

'Okay, now we'll blindfold you two." Said Natasha. "Otto wanna help me?"

"Sure." He said and Natasha squealed in delight and they blindfolded Nova and Sprx. Shay put down the bucket and took their hands and stuck them in it slowly.

"First off, what is it you're about to put our hands in?" asked Sprx.

"You'll see." Said Shay. And she lowered their hands down into it.

"It's water." Said Nova.

"Uh, no it's not." Said Shay.

"Yes it is."

'And how do you know that?" asked Natasha.

'Because it's wet like water."

"Dang." Said Natasha and Shay together. "But it should work after 15 minutes"

**15 minutes later…**

It didn't work.

"Well it was worth a shot." Said Otto.

"You're so cute when you say that." Said Natasha.

'What?"

"I meant I like it…to eat jam and bread."

"Oh, me too!"

"Well how are we to separate them?" asked Larissa.

"I'm not sure." Said Antauri and Larissa's eyes turned into giant hearts.

"Well, the scientific method seems the most effective." Said Gibson "Dana and I will go to the lab and work on a formula."

"We will?" asked Dana, and then Gibson grabbed her by the hand. "I mean we will!" she said happily.

"Well, I think first we should get rid of the scary lady and the crazy girl," said Chiro.

'Exactly which one am I?" asked Sky. 'Don't bother me, I'm leaving. I'll be back with someone who might know what they're doing."

"I'll take Sam to the lab so we'll know if the formula works." Said Jinmay. "Meanwhile I think we should all try to think of a way to help Nova and Sprx."

"Why don't we saw Sprx's hand off?" suggested Nova.

"Nova for the 14th time I don't think that'll work." Said Chiro.

**Okay, that was a little long. Again, give me Oc's or ideas for a crossover and I'll do them. Thanks so much to those who let me use their Ocs and let me know if I abused them in any way. Oh, and I anyone cares, I dreamed I married a rooster and you're all invited to the wedding banquet. Let me know what you want to happen and REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: (singing) Whoop whoop, I'm here and so are you you're reading what I wrote

**Twila: (also singing) I'm still in space, and you can't sing!**

**Me: well, I've been informed I don't care what you say**

**Twila: well I've been informed I don't care that you don't care. Now I don't even think you're trying on your other story.**

**Me: I am, but this one is so much fun. Plus I have a lot going on right now.**

**Twila: like what?**

**Me: my obsession with the movie Chicken Little has now been reopened, my friends and I are trying to get our school to do "you're a good man Charlie brown." I'm gonna marry Peck from Barnyard (another cute animated chicken!) And I'm thinking of ways to end my worst enemy.**

**Twila: who is?**

**Me: a person, with a face and hair.**

**Twila: she sounds evil.**

**Me: she is, anyway. Now I do a crossover (oh, did I mention I don't own Class of 3000 either? Cuz I don't) and I'll be using princess-tikal12's OC, Alex.**

**Disclaimer: I do not not not not unown the ideas that I might possibly not not not own SRMTHFG! All in all: me no own.**

"Well, what will work?" asked Nova. "This is getting out of hand, I don't think I can take it anymore!!!"

"Ya know technically we're holding hands." Said Sprx, which Nova responded to with a smack in the arm. "I think she's right, any ideas?"

"Well, there's always my sister." Said Chiro. "But I don't know if Alex would-."

"I don't care who it is, just call anyone who might help!!" demanded Nova.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." He said and went over to the giant computer and type in her coordinates. A girl with jet-black hair that stops just beneath her shoulders, Misty blue eyes, tanned complexion appeared on the screen.

"What's up bro?" she asked.

"Um, nothing." Said Chiro. "We sorta have a situation down here. You see Sprx and Nova have gotten themselves ……… glued together."

"Accidentally?" asked Alex suspiciously, considering how well she knew Sprx. "let me see."

Chiro stepped aside so she could see.

"Why is there a bunny between them?" asked Alex.

"That's Sky's doing." Said Larissa.

"Who's that?" asked Alex.

"That's Larissa." Said Otto. "And I'm Otto, and that's Chiro and-."

"I get it, Otto." Said Alex. "Now, you want my help?'

"Not, exactly." Said Chiro.

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"C'mon, admit it."

"Fine. _I_ don't need your help, _they _do. Happy?"

"Extremely." She said. "Be right there." And the screen went black.  
A few hours later…

"Hey everybody! What's up?" asked Alex walking through the door happily.

"Where have you been?" asked Chiro. "I called you like hours ago."

"Well, it's only so easy traveling through space on half a tank of gas." Said Alex. "What, did you think I'd get here right after you called?"

"Maybe…"

"Okay then. Let me see the damage." She sad, walking over to Nova and Sprx. "aw, the bunny is so cute, but the glue doesn't seem to be the problem."

"Of course it's the problem!" screamed Nova. "What else is holding us together?"

"Your anger." Said Alex. "Once you learn to accept each other only then can you be free of the bond that…"

"So this is another method to help us get along?" asked Nova blandly.

"Pretty much, yeah." Responded Alex. "If you want I can sing a song about why it's important."

"No."

"But I wrote one and everything!" said Alex. "Why do think I was late? The magic of fan fiction could have gotten me here sooner, but I wanted to have a song ready."

"No thanks." Said Sprx.

'But it's good." Said Alex. "Please?"

"You can hum it or something, I just want to be rid of Sprx." Said Nova.

"Fine, I'll sing it later. "Alex said. "But I think you guys should learn what it's like to be the other, so trade places. " she turned them around. "Get it? I said trade places and I turned them around so they literally traded places."

No one laughed.

"These are the jokes people." Said Alex. "Anyone, I think a little role-playing would do some good."

"Oh, like this?" asked Sprx, then he toke out that puppet of Nova he made on Ranger 7. "Hi, I'm nova. I have giant man-hands, I have temper tantrums and find Sprx attractive, but I'm afraid to admit it." He said, badly impersonating Nova.

"Where did you get that?" asked the real Nova, not happy.

"I made it."

"Give it to me."

"No it's mine"

"I said Give it to me, Sprx! That's so stupid!"

They began arguing over the puppet, and Alex could see that wasn't helping the cause.

"Hey, hey guys? Guys? STOP IT!" She said, pulling out her sword. "KNOCK IT OFF OR I'LL USE MY SWORD!"

"All right, calm down Lexi." Said Sprx.

"DON'T CALL ME LEXI!" she screamed.

"Alex?" said Antauri.

"WHAT?" she screamed and turned around. "Um, i mean. Yes, Antauri?"

"Perhaps you should get on with your method."

"Of course. "She said. "Pardon my temper. Moving on. Nova, your turn."

"No. I'm not being Sprx."

"DO IT!!" demanded Alex.

"Fine. Look at me! I'm Sprx! I have an IQ lower than a cabbage, I'm self-absorbed, and I-."

"All right." Said Alex. "I can see this isn't going to work. Any other methods? No, okay. Song time!"

"Yo, did someone say song? Shorty I am all over that!" said Li'L D walking in.

"Who are you?" asked Chiro.

"Yo, I'm Li'l D." he said. "The answer to yo problem."

"Shut up loser," said Tamika, smacking him on the head. " If any one's gonna solve this, it's gonna be me."

"Oh, quite right, Tamika." Said Eddie. "If anyone can, you can,"

Sky walked in.

"I thought they could help." She said. "Oh, bunny!!"

"Where?" asked Madison happily. "Oh! Monkeys!" then she went to hug Otto.

"Hey, back off sister!" said Natasha, defensively.  
"And they talk!" said Madison even more happily.

"But that's a scientifically impossibility!" said Philly Phil. "cool."

"This is stupid." Said Kam.

"No it's not." Said Kim.

"Is so."

"Is not."

Now they started arguing. The room was noisy and full, so it was the definition of a mad house. Seeing that Natasha might go hyper in jealousy if Madison kept hugging Otto, Shay suggested they look for help too. So they left.

"Now, I know I heard someone say 'song'." Said Li'l D.

"You guys sing?" asked Alex.

"Uh, duh." Said Tamika.

"Than let's rock."

So to add to the madness, now we get a musical number! Yeah! And to avoid people busting me for using a song, I wrote my own. So take that!

_So you say, so you say you have a dilemma_

_And of course you bring me into solve it again_

_Well I have all the answers, but ya just gotta read the question_

And I can guarantee it will work out in the end

_You say you're stuck together, well forgive me for being clever_

_But personally, I think it's meant to be. I don't know how you couldn't see._

_So now I'm in the super robot with Nova and Sprx, _

_She's got something on her mind; he's got something in his heart_

_And nothing and no one can break them apart_

_I think it's destiny, I'm stuck on you, and you're stuck with me._

I-

"ENOUGH!" screamed Nova.

"But there's 17 more verses."

"We were just starting to jam." Said Eddie.

"What's all the noise?" asked Gibson. "Dana and I are trying to work!"

"We think we're getting closer to finding the solution!" said Dana. "But I don't mind working all night if we have to. Gibson's so brilliant."

"Why thank you." He said. "Oh, hello Alex, when did you get here?"  
"Awhile ago." She said.

Then he saw the class of 3000"oh, hello. Um… who are they?"

"They're still trying to help Sprx and Nova." Said Larissa. "And somehow this became a concert."

"I think a compound solution would dissolve it." Said Philly Phil.

"Why don't you come work with Dana and I?" asked Gibson. "We could use the help."

"Sounds good," he said. "Why is there a lady in army boots tied up down here?"

"Yeah, sounds great." She said, and then added under her breath. "Three's a crowd."

"I think I'll help out Shay and Natasha.' Said Sky. "I am so good at finding people. I must be a people person."

"But she's a monkey." Said Madison.

"Hmmm…perhaps I can think of someone to help." Said Alex. "By the way, Kim I like your shoes."

"I know, right?"

"Uh, hello? Still stuck together here!" said Nova.

"Well, there must be a way to fix it." Said Eddie. "Money always solves my problems.'

"Uh, yeah. I don't think that will work." Said Tamika.

"And you always are right." Said Eddie.

"I'm going to go read." Said Kam. "Call me when sanity returns."

"Don't mind him, he's a wet blanket." Said Kim.

"All right ya'll, let's brainstorm!" said Li'l D. "Who can help here."

"SUNNY!" they all said.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Madison

We see Sunny at that burger pit stop asking directions.

"Anyway, when he does get here, he'll know what to do." Said Li'l D.

"But until then, I suggest Sprx and Nova get used to this." Said Antauri.

"That is so true." Said Larissa. 'You always have the answer."

"What could get worse than this?" asked Nova.

"You could be stuck to someone less charismatic." Suggested Sprx.

"I've hit rock bottom.' Said Nova. "I don't think this can get much worse."

"Things can always get worse!" said Madison happily.

**Me: That's true, Madison. Okay, give me more OCS, crossovers and whatever you can think of. Ideas and methods are very much needed. Okay Alex, take us out in a song.**

**Alex: Now, we're ending this chapter. Will they live happily ever after?**

**I don't know it's up to you. So hit the button that says submit review**

**Do it if you love spova, and I know you do! Scooby-de-boop-boop-boop-bo. Yeah!**

**Me: And if anyone cares, the wedding of Peck the rooster and I is ASAP! Lol**

**Twila: weirdo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: OMG WHO FORGOT I WAS EVEN WRITING A STORY? *everyone raises their hands* Well, there's a good reason okay? I forgot my password. So give me mean reviews to express your anger, I deserve it.**

**Twila: Did you even finish my story?**

**Me: I don't remember, it's on my old computer. I'll read it later! This issue is more important. It's been like a year and they're still stuck together!**

**Twila: And you're to blame. **

**Me: *sobs* I KNOW! STOP WITH THE GUILT! Anyway, hopefully the time to update will come more frequently. So lay your ideas on me! Disclaimer: Hmm.. Well the owners of SRMTHFG left a major cliffhanger and so did I so… naw I still don't own them. This is for Tay-er Beth… former SparxandNova4ever ****J**

By now the entire room was once again filled with chaos. Nova let out a sigh of frustration. Sprx77 cleared his throat.

"Uh, ya know Nova… there's uh no one I'd rather be stuck to than you.." he said.

"Oh, lucky me," she said, obviously not catching the sincerity I his voice. 'just look at them! This will take forever!"

"And I say it should be purple!" said Madison.

"Pink pink!" yelled Sky. "You repaint that bunny and I'll scream!"

Sam struggled from the corner. Dana, Gibson, and Philly Phil were looking over some notes, obviously unable to focus.

'Antauri could you please do something about all this racket?" pleaded Gibson.

"Everyone, please. Try to…"

"Whoa, a floating talking' monkey!" exclaimed Lil'l D. "This field trip is off da hook!"

"Don't be stupid, stupid," said Tamika. "There's strings or something."

"AH! Put him down!" exclaimed Larissa, as they were now pulling him by the arms.

"Omigosh this is extremely lame," said Kim.

"Tell me about it." said Alex. 'Wanna ditch?"

"Lattes?"

"Sure! Chiro, we're gonna look for the answer at uh. . . "

"Starbucks!"

"Yeah, Starbucks! Sounds spacey, they probably have those here. See ya!" They're off.. For now at least

"Darn, should asked them to bring me something," joked Sprx.

"Oh, shut up!" exclaimed Nova, completely sick of the whole ordeal.

So that sprang another fight, but one so extreme everyone stopped their's to watch this one.

"Aw! How cute, a lovers' quarrel," said Eddie. "Don't it bring back memories, Tamika?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Then, out of no where, came a voice. "How sweeeet. I HATE sweet!"

"Manadrin!" exclaimed Chiro. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"As you wish, pathetic human!" and he did. "I couldn't help but overhear your little problem, so I took it upon myself to-."

"OH ANTHER MONKEY! OH, PORR LITTLE UGLY MONKEY! WHO NEEDS A HUG?"And just like that he was ambushed by Madison.

"What? Whjat is this? GET HER OFF ME!"

"Yeah, get off him!"

"Great, another voice from nowhere." said Dana, silently.

"Oh no, now you've done it!" said Mandarin, panicking. 'Don't be jealous Clementine!"

"TO LATE!"

And like that a light orange monkey with white eyes with light orange pupils and two eyelashes on each eye appeared, looking totally peeved.

"Who is she?"

"I'm Madison Spagatini Popadopalis and I-."

'Yeah, well. See him? The ugly monkey? That's my boyfriend!"

"Oh? AWH!"

"Yeah, so keep. Your. Hand. Off. Him." she gave Madison a menacing grin. "Now, Mandarin. . . GET YOUR DARNED BONY BUTT OVER HERE!"

"Ye, yes dear!" and he did.

"Now _why _are we here?"

" Well, I just though we could uh. . . "

"You were thinking? What did I tell you about that?"

"To not to. . ."

"Exactly. Now you wanted to destroy the hyper force so do it."

"Oh, uh okay." he became menacing once more. "Now I have come to-."

"Grow a backbone!" taunted Nova.

Everyone laughed.

"No, I. . ."

"Mandarin's got a girlfriend." sang Otto, and soon everyone joined in.

Mandarin become so embarrassed, he just moped away. Clementine became enraged.

"SHUT UP!" she exclaimed. "Or I shall take your words and shove them so-." She stopped mid sentence when she noticed Sprx and Nova. "Are, are they. . . Stuck together?"

"Unfortunately" replied Nova.

"MANDARIN! You expect to inflict doom upon their souls when unthinkable doom already exists? Ugh, you worthless monkey. You never think! We'll be back later with a plague or something." She grabbed Mandarin and the exited, him looking extremely embarrassed.

"Well that was. . . Helpful." remarked Sprx.

"We're still no where." said Chiro.

"No, we're somewhere, or getting there." remarked Antauri. "Gibson, Dana, anything?"

"Well based on the chemicals Otto used, we've concurred that the mixture is triggered by emotional reflexes." said Dana.

"I did what now?" asked Otto.

"The glue will come off if Sprx and Nova are both completely calm." said Gibson.

Everyone looked at the pair. How could Nova possibly be calm? Was she ever calm?

"Well, if you want me to be calm, everyone GET THE HECK OUT!" said Nova.

Everyone frantically scrambled out, Sky rolled out Sam.

Nova sighed. 'Not _everyone."_

The rest of the hyper force came back, including Dana and Larissa. (Sorry, having so many characters was driving me crazy)

"So, any suggestions to how exactly to calm down Nova?" asked Gibson.

"Uh, is that a joke?" asked Chiro. "That's kid of. . . Impossible."

"Tell me about it," said Sprx. "If my dashing good looks and charming wit don't soother her, what hope is there?' Nova just glared at him.

"Well, if you want me to be calm, get me away from him!"

"Oh a paradox!" exclaimed Otto.

"Oh joy, a whole new can of worms!" said Larissa. "Well, back to the drawing board!"

"Indeed." said Antauri. "Perhaps Dana and Gibson could produce a remedy of some kind.""Well, we shall attempt it." said Gibson. " Let's begin Dana, who knows how long this could take." He took her hand and lead her into the lab, she disappeared she was filled with such glee.

"So what do you suggest we do in the meantime?" asked Nova.

"Well, I can think of a number of things.." began Sprx, ticking off Nova once more. The fighting began yet again, everyone looked at each other and exclaimed in unison: DON'T KILL EACH OTHER!

**Me: Annnnnnd scene! You like? You review? You nice? You do! it's been awhile, so I'm still getting back into my old groove. I'm just so ober happy that I needed to do something like this. I got a lead part in my musical! Just saying okay, review!**


End file.
